RUNAWAY
by blackrystal
Summary: Yoojin pindah ke Jepang. Meninggalkan Seoul dan hal-hal yang disukainya. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah kehidupan SMA normal layaknya orang lain. Tapi, apa yang mungkin terjadi di Jepang? OC Cast : Bangtan, Blackpink, Seventeen, Winner, Red velvet, Etc
1. -One-

**-One-**

Yoojin duduk termenung memandangi awan bewarna putih yang mengambang di luar pesawat. Suara pemberitahuan dari pramugari menyadarkannya dari lamunan singkatnya, memberitahukan para penumpang bahwa mereka hampir tiba di tempat tujuan. Haruskah Yoojin pergi sejauh ini? Satu tahun yang dilewatinya di SMA bergengsi di Seoul terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Jujur dia masih merindukan Korea Selatan dan orang-orangnya, tumbuh besar di negeri yang menjadi pusat perkembangan hallyu itu memberikan kenangan yang cukup berkesan baginya.

"Eomma... Apa Yoojin bisa berbaur nantinya?"

" Kamu sudah biasa menghadapi ini kan? Eomma tau kamu pasti bisa. Jangan takut, lagipula ini Jepang, sayang"

Yoojin mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menghela nafas kecil "Justru karena ini Jepang, eomma"

Waktu pendaratan sudah dekat dan Yoojin berusaha menutup matanya sambil mengatur nafasnya pelan. Dia benci getaran yang dihasilkan pesawat ketika lepas landas ataupun mendarat. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada kecelakaan mobil 3 tahun lalu yang merenggut nyawa kakak kandungnya. Masih tergambar jelas diingatannya ketika saudara kembarnya itu panik membuka pintu mobil di sisi Yoojin duduk dan buru-buru mendorong tubuh Yoojin keluar, tepat sebelum mobil itu meledak dan membunuh kakaknya.

" Yoojin. Kita akan punya hidup baru disini"

Yoojin tiba-tiba merindukan teman-temannya disana, dia rindu senyuman Yeri yang selalu bisa membuatnya ikut tertawa, lelucon garing yang sering dilontarkan Jisoo terasa begitu merusak suasana tapi Yoojin suka, dan tingkah konyol Hoseok yang membuatnya lupa waktu ketika bersama mereka.

" Yoojin" suara lembut Eommanya memanggil Yoojin

Yoojin menoleh ke arah Eommanya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipis "Nde?"

Eommanya meraih telapak tangan kiri Yoojing sambil mengusapnya perlahan. Yoojin terlihat tidak bersemangat dan kantung di kedua matanya jelas terlihat. Pekerjaan Appa Yoojin, mengharuskan keluarga mereka untuk tumbuh di tempat yang berbeda-beda.

"Everything is going to be okay. We're safe..." Eommanya menjeda ucapannya sejenak lalu menarik tubuh Yoojin kedalam pelukkannya "You are safe, honey"

*I hope so, Eomma...*

0o.o0

Yoojin berdiri di hadapan cermin yang tertempel di pintu lemarinya sambil berusaha merapikan dasi yang sedari tadi tidak bisa dibetulkannya. Ketukan lembut di daun pintu kamarnya menyadarkannya bahwa dia harus segera bergegas jika tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamanya. Yoojin meraih ransel sekolahnya dan memakai kaos kakinya asal lalu bergegas turun menghampiri Eommanya yang sudah ada di meja makan berkutat dengan sebuah tablet di tangan kanan dan telepon genggam yang menempel di telinga kirinya

" Kamu tanya ke suami saya mau dilepas kapan. Bila perhitungan saya benar akan lebih menguntungkan bila melepasnya ke pasar modal nanti sore"

Yoojin meletakkan tasnya di salah satu bangku kosong "Pagi eomma" ucapnya singkat

" Iya. Pokoknya coba tanyakan saja dulu, oke?" Eommanya mematikan telepon genggamnya dan menyingkirkan tablet dari meja makan lalu tersenyum ke arah Yoojin "Eomma antar atau..."

Yoojin menatap ke atas tampak berpikir sejenak " Antar saja, aku belum terlalu paham dengan sistem kereta api disini"

Jawaban Yoojin disambut oleh senyuman hangat dari Eommanya. Selesai sarapan Eommanya menyempatkan untuk mengantar Yoojin terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke kantor cabang perusahaan suaminya di Jepang. Yoojin berusaha sabar ketika Eommanya dengan ceroboh meninggalkan tablet kerjanya di bangku meja makan sehingga mereka harus berbalik kembali dan membuat Yoojin harus terlambat di hari pertamanya.

" Jaga diri ya sayang" Ucap Eommanya mengelus kepala Yoojin

" Oke, have a nice day!" Yoojin melambaikan sebuah salam perpisahan sebelum mobil Chevrolet hitam itu pergi dari depan sekolah barunya.

Yoojin masuk dan mencari nomor loker tempat dia meletakkan sepatunya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan loker nomor 2B-16 dan mengganti sepasang sepatu yang memang sesuai dengan ukuran kakinya. Yoojin berjalan mencoba mencari kantor guru yang seharusnya sudah didatanginya sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Lorong-lorong sudah tampak mulai sepi karena sebagian besar memang sudah ada dikelasnya masing-masing. Kaki Yoojin membawanya melangkah ke sebuah sudut lorong dengan tangga menuju ke atas. Dan sebuah tarikan di lengan atasnya memaksa tubuhnya berbalik ke arah sebaliknya dia berjalan.

Seorang siswa laki-laki dengan rambut belah tengah dan dicat pirang menatapnya galak. Dia tidak terlalu tinggi, mungkin perbedaan tinggi mereka hanya sekitar 5 senti dan di lengan kanan siswa itu tersemat sebuah tanda yang biasa dipakai oleh seorang pejabat kelas atau osis yang tak asing bagi Yoojin.

" Terlambat eh?" ucapnya dalam bahasa Jepang dan aksen yang aneh "Dan kaos kaki warna salah ?"

Yoojin tergagap bingung, isi otaknya belum bekerja sepenuhnya untuk membalas ucapan siswa laki-laki itu dalam bahasa Jepang karena sejak kemarin dia hanya bicara dengan Eommanya. Sedangkan siswa laki-laki itu tersenyum licik sekaligus senang seakan-akan sudah menemukan mangsa untuk pagi ini.

" Ano..."

"Baiklah, siapa namamu dan dari kelas dan tingkat berapa kau? " Siswa laki-laki itu mengambil pulpen dari saku kanannya seraya menggigit tutup pulpen itu dan mengangkat buku kecil dari tangan kirinya hendak mencatat nama mangsanya pagi ini

" T-tunggu dulu, kau ini memangnya siapa?"

Tutup pulpen yang tersemat diantara barisan gigi yang sedikit tidak rapi itu terjatuh ke lantai. Si pemilik pulpen itu menatap Yoojin dengan wajah aneh tak percaya. Apakah siswi dihadapannya ini sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya? Atau mungkinkah pamornya mulai meredup? Dia hanya bisa terperangah tak percaya sambil menyibak rambutnya dongkol

" Ulangi."

Itu jelas perintah. Siswa dihadapannya itu bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoojin dan malah menyuruhnya balik. Yoojin mengernyitkan alisnya, merasa terganggu atas nada penuh perintah yang dilontarkan siswa laki-laki yang muncul entah darimana ini.

" Kau... Ini...Memangnya... Siapa ?" Yoojin mengulang ucapannya perlahan berusaha menikmati wajah kesal siswa dihadapannya. Yoojin tersenyum puas ketika melihat siswa laki-laki itu menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya kesal " Permisi pendek , untuk apa aku memberitahumu hal-hal itu? Kau ingin menjual informasiku? Kepada siapa? Hah? Katakan?"

Siswa laki-laki itu berdecak tak percaya " Dengar nona sok tahu, sudah cepat katakan saja siapa namamu, dan kelas berapa ? Aku yakin kau tidak ingin punya urusan denganku "

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi perseteruan mereka berdua, seorang lelaki paruh bayu yang tampaknya adalah guru disana menghampiri kedua murid itu

" Ada apa ini?"

Yoojin ingin membuka suara untuk menanyakan letak kantor guru tapi lelaki pendek menyebalkan itu mendahului Yoojin dan malah mengadu

" Dia terlambat, sensei. Dan juga melanggar aturan berseragam serta berkeliaran di tempat yang tidak seharusnya"

" Tidak!" Suara Yoojin terdengar defensif dari pada yang dia perkirakan "M-maksudku, dia yang tiba-tiba menarikku, bersikap aneh, menanyai namaku dan kelasku! A-aku bahkan tidak mengenal dia siapa dan kenapa aku harus mengatakan profil pribadiku padanya, sensei ?"

" Well, kau memang harus dan aku punya hak untuk mengetahui informasi tentangmu, nona sok tahu"

" Kau ini memangnya siapa ?!" entah itu pertanyaan atau perintah tantangan

Kedua alis Sensei itu menukik tajam, kebingungan dengan ucapan Yoojin " Maaf sebelumnya tapi... Apa mungkin kau Jung Yoojin?"

" Um... Iya"

" Astaga! Kau seharusnya mendatangiku 15 menit yang lalu, Yoojin. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, dan aku Wali Kelasmu, panggil saja Takao Sensei" ucap Takao sensei memandangi jam tangannya sambil mendesah maklum

Yoojin secara otomatis menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah karena membuat Wali kelasnya menunggu dirinya "M-maafkan aku sensei. Ada sedikit gangguan ketika aku berangkat sehingga aku harus terlambat"

Siswa laki-laki di hadapan Yoojin itu berusaha menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Yoojin yang tiba-tiba menjadi penurut dan menutup mulutnya. Dia termagut-magut ketika melihat sepasang bola mata Yoojin meliriknya kejam dan menuntutnya untuk tidak tertawa

" Aku Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan, kalau kau ingin tau" ucapnya tidak jera membuat kepala Yoojin berdenyut kesal "Dan sudah tugasku untuk mendisiplinkan siswa yang melanggar aturan... Seperti kau ini"

" Baiklah, Yoojin kamu ikut saya. Akan saya antar ke ruang kelasmu, dan untuk pelanggaran hari ini biarkan saja dia bebas, anggap sebagai toleransi bahwa ini hari pertamanya disini" titah Sensei kepada siswa laki-laki itu

0o.o0

Yoojin masuk ke dalam kelas setelah pergantian mata pelajaran kedua dimulai. Dia hanya berharap bahwa kehidupan normalnya kembali seperti dulu. Takao Sensei sudah mendahuluinya masuk ke kelas, sesaat kemudian ketika dia dipersilahkan masuk Yoojin menyempatkan diri menarik nafas dan memasang senyum terbaiknya.

" Ohayou, salam kenal aku Jung Yoojin." Ucapnya singkat

" Whoaaaa" seruan mulai terdengar dari berbagai penjuru kelas

Murid baru memang jarang pindah di pertengahan tahun ajaran, sehingga tampaknya kehadiran Yoojin merupakan sesuatu yang langka. Yoojin hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sampai sepasang iris coklat miliknya bertemu dengan rambut pirang yang disibak pongah oleh orang yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut kesal tadi pagi.

*Si pendek Ketua komite kedisiplinan itu ternyata sekelas denganku? * Yoojin membatin kesal

" Yoojin, kamu bisa duduk disana" Takao sensei menunjuk tempat kosong disamping Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan yang memang tidak memiliki teman sebangku

Yoojin menatap Takao Sensei dengan pandangan meragukan suruhan Senseinya "D-disana sensei?"

Siswa pendek pirang itu dengan senyuman lebar mengangkat tangannya sambil melambai santai "IYA, DISEBELAHKU"

Yoojin menoleh sambil setengah terperangah. Dia benar-benar ingin menutup mulut di pendek pirang menyebalkan itu secepat mungkin. Sepertinya tidak cukup dengan membuatnya kesal tadi pagi sekarang dia malah membuatnya bertambah penat lagi.

" Hai Yoojin! " ucapnya sambil menunjukkan senyum miringnya

" Yak! Bukankah dia benar-benar seperti gentleman? " ucap salah satu murid berfangirl ria

" Selalu saja begitu, mentang-mentang dia Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan" gerutu salah satu siswa

" Wah, sialan. Padahal murid baru itu benar-benar tipeku" murid lain berujar cukup keras

Yoojin hanya bisa memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang mungkin lebih pantas disebut ringisan sambil mengangguk-angguk membalas sapaan si pendek pirang itu. Selepas teriakan sahutan dari murid-murid lain mulai berhenti, Yoojin dengan setengah hati melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku kosong disebelah siswa laki-laki itu.

Takao Sensei tersenyum lalu berpamitan dengan Sensei yang akan mengajar mata pelajaran kedua pagi ini. Yoojin menggantung tasnya dengan menahan emosi ketika sebuah senggolan keras di siku kanannya mengalihkan perhatiannya

" Apa !?" tanya Yoojin

" Ya ampun, ternyata selain sok tahu kau juga galak ya?" ucap nya membuat Yoojin memutar bola matanya

" Dan kau menyebalkan, dasar pendek" balas Yoojin

" HEH ! Aku lebih tinggi darimu tau! Aku tidak pendek, kau yang ketinggian"

" Aku memang tinggi, terima kasih pujiannya" Yoojin mengendikkan bahu sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan

Siswa laki-laki itu berdecak kesal " Hey, bukankah kita seharusnya berkenalan ulang?"

" Kata-katamu tadi pagi memberiku inspirasi sejujurnya, jadi... aku tidak tertarik berurusan dengan mu"

" Sial. Cepat lakukan saja. Sebagai Ketua Komite Kedisipilinan, aku harus tahu siapa kau"

" Well, kau tahu aku sekarang. Aku Yoojin, aku sekelas denganmu, dan aku duduk disampingmu"

Siswa laki-laki itu memutar bola matanya kesal. Merasa kalah dalam adu perdebatan dan juga diabaikan oleh Yoojin yang sedari tadi sibuk mengeluarkan buku miliknya. Dengan paksa dihadapkannya tubuh Yoojin menghadapnya. Sebuah tangan terjulur dan tergantung dihadapan Yoojin. Yoojin menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, dia dengan setengah hati akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan laki-laki itu.

" Jung Yoojin" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri

"Park Jimin. Jangan terpesona denganku ya" Siswa laki-laki itu menaikkan alisnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman miring yang untuk sesaat Yoojin tampak terdiam mematung " Well, selamat datang nona sok tahu, semoga harimu tidak menyenangkan"

" Senang berkenalan denganmu, pendek pirang menyebalkan"

*Oh Tuhan, perbuatan buruk apa yang kulakukan sehingga pantas mendapat takdir malang seperti ini?*

TBC

Author's note:

Setelah lama ga nulis, ga tau kenapa tiba2 pengen aja nulis ini. Semoga readers bisa memberi saran ataupun kritik yang membangun :)

Chapter-chapter awal belum terlalu banyak yg muncul karakternya, aku akan berusaha keras untuk memunculkan mereka satu persatu dan menjelaskan pelan-pelan bagaimana hubungan mereka semua

FIGHTING!

XOXO blackrystal


	2. -Two-

**-Two-**

Jimin diam-diam mencuri pandang mengamati tingkah teman sebangkunya yang baru itu. Yoojin tampak giat mencatat dan tidak kesulitan memahami pelajaran yang diberikan Sensei, tampaknya anak baru itu memang bukan dari keluarga sembarangan. Bila dia lebih jeli memperhatikan bagaimana cara Yoojin berpakaian dan kulit bersih serta rambut yang terawat rapi itu sebenarnya sudah cukup menunjukkan bahwa status sosial Yoojin tidak bisa dipandang remeh.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan Yoojin langsung dikerubungi oleh banyak orang. Hal itu membuat Jimin terganggu karena mejanya menjadi penuh sesak oleh teman-temannya yang ingin berkenalan dengan Yoojin. Dia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menjauh dari kerumunan, dan memutuskan untuk naik ke atap sekolah sambil mengunyah sebuah permen karet.

Jimin memperhatikan lapangan sekolah yang tampak ramai dipenuhi orang-orang bermain sepak bola ataupun permainan lainnya. Jimin hobi olahraga sebenarnya tapi dia buruk dalam kerja sama tim, dia cukup memahami bahwa dirinya selalu ingin menjadi pusat perhatian sehingga terkadang sulit untuk bekerja sama memenangkan pertandingan. Pintu besi dibelakangnya tampak terbuka menampakkan sosok Mantan Ketua Osis yang berdiri disana.

" Oi, Namjoon hyung" sapa Jimin

Namjoon tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya yang terlihat jelas "Kudengar ada murid pindahan, Jimin-ah?"

" Iya, dia sedikit menyulitkanku tadi pagi. Dia tampaknya belum terlalu mengerti aturan disini dan membuatku membuang energi harus berdebat dengannya" Jimin menarik sebuah kursi tak terpakai dan menghampiri Namjoon yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu

" Kudengar dia dari Korea ?"

" Yaa, siapa sangka ? Aku tidak pernah terpikir bahwa ternyata banyak orang Korea yang ada disini"

" Bukankah itu kabar baik?" Namjoon tertawa " Bagaimana kalau melakukan kudeta di sekolah ini heh ? Bahkan mayoritas guru disini adalah orang Korea, belum lagi wakil kepala sekolah kita"

" Eyyy, hyung… " Jimin hanya memasang wajah datar mendengar candaan Namjoon

0o.o0

Yoojin akhirnya terbebas dari kerumunan yang sempat membuatnya kewalahan. Kekhawatirannya ternyata tidak beralasan, bagaimana mungkin siswa seperti dirinya tidak bisa membaur di mana saja?

" Yoojinaaa" sebuah suara memanggilnya

Seorang siswa perempuan dengan rambut hitam lurus menghampirinya. Rose, kalau tidak salah ingat Yoojin sempat berkenalan dengannya tadi. Dia duduk tepat dibelakang Park Jimin bersama dengan seorang siswa laki-laki yang berasal dari Fukuoka.

" Ah, hai Rose" sapa Yoojin

" Kau mau kemana ? Kalau kau bosan ayo kita menonton basket di lapangan sekolah, biasanya akan banyak anak yang bermain disana." Rose menjeda sebentar setelah Yoojin menatapnya bingung "Eh, tapi kalau kau ada rencana , aku tidak akan memaksamu…"

Rose adalah tipe orang yang mengingatkan Yoojin dengan teman dekatnya di Korea. Entah kenapa dia tampaknya selalu berusaha memikirkan lawan keadaan lawan bicaranya dan memilih untuk mengalah menghindari perdebatan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yoojin yang tidak menyukai kekalahan dan selalu berusaha menang di setiap adu mulut.

" Aku tidak punya rencana kok. Terimakasih telah menawariku" Yoojin menampilkan seulas senyumnya " Dimana letak lapangan basketnya ?"

" Ayoo ikut aku" Rose dengan semangat menarik lengan kiri Yoojin

Setelah naik satu lantai ke lantai dua dan melewati beberapa lorong, Rose berhenti di sisi pinggir sebuah lorong yang kebetulan terbuka dan membuat mereka bisa menyaksikan pertandingan basket dari lantai dua. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh sehingga Yoojin dan Rose bisa menyaksikan pertandingan itu dengan cukup jelas. Sebenarnya ada sebuah tangga di dekat mereka tapi di pinggir lapangan basket sudah penuh dengan murid-murid lain tapi melihat dari atas lebih jelas dibandingkan dari sisi lapangan. Di bawah tampak beberapa siswa laki-laki bermain sambil berteriak meminta bola dari teman satu tim nya

Salah satu diantara mereka tampak lebih menonjol dari pada yang lainnya. Rambutnya dicat pirang tapi tidak seterang rambut Jimin. Dia menggunakan dasi berwarna biru menandakan bahwa dia setingkat dengan Yoojin dan Rose. Sistem kelas dan tingkat di sekolah barunya ditandai dengan warna dasi yang dipakai oleh murid-murid disini. Tingkat 1 bewarna merah, tingkat 2 bewarna biru, dan tingkat 3 atau senior bewarna kuning.

" Itu Kim Taehyung. Dia anak kelas sebelah " senggol Rose sambil tersenyum kecil menunjuk siswa laki-laki dengan rambut pirang tadi

" Um… Ya, dia tampak mahir" Yoojin hanya memberi tanggapan seadanya

" Dia Ketua tim basket disini, dan kebetulan juga orang Korea. Asalnya dari Daegu. Dulu kau tinggal dimana saat di Korea?"

" Seoul"

Yoojin enggan berbasa basi terlalu banyak hingga kedua iris matanya menangkap pergerakan bola yang semakin sengit diperebutkan lalu tanpa sengaja mengarah ke tempat dia berada. Semua terjadi begitu cepat ketika Kim Taehyung berteriak padanya menyuruh mereka berdua menghindar, tapi tampaknya Yoojin memang harus berterimakasih pada Appa nya yang tidak pernah bosan mengajaknya berolahraga, bola basket yang meluncur cepat itu dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Yoojin. Rose disampingnya sudah mengangkat tangan menutupi wajahnya yang hampir saja terkena lemparan bola

" Rose, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yoojin menatap Rose yang tampak panik

" Y-ya, a-aku baik-baik saja" ucap Rose mencoba menenangkan dirinya

Tak lama kemudian anak kelas sebelah itu menghampiri mereka berdua. Kim Taehyung terengah kecil ketika memberhentikan langkahnya tepat dihadapan Yoojin

" K-kalian tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung menyusuri dari kepala hingga ujung kaki lawan bicaranya itu "Maaf, kami terlalu bersemangat" ucapnya lagi sambil meringis

" Kami tidak apa-apa. Ini bolanya" Yoojin menyerahkan bola basket yang dipegangnya

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya terkejut "Kau orang Korea eh? Rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya ?"

" Dia baru saja masuk pagi ini, Taehyung-sshi" ucap Rose menanggapi

" Aku siswa baru ,namaku Jung Yoojin. Senang bertemu denganmu " Yoojin membungkukkan badannya

" Ahh, salam kenal aku Kim Taehyung. Kau boleh memanggilku Taehyung " Taehyung tersenyum pada Yoojin "Dan kau Rose! Bukankah aku sudah bilang panggil aku Taehyung saja ? Jangan terlalu kaku denganku ne ?" ucap Taehyung santai

Rose hanya tersenyum kecil menunjukkan gigi rapihnya agak canggung. Taehyung bergegas kembali turun kebawah setelah mengambil bola basketnya lalu melanjutkan pertandingan yang tadi sempat tertunda. Yoojin memperhatikan bagaimana Taehyung tampak nyaman berbaur dengan teman-temannya dan aksen korea yang dipakainya hampir tidak terdengar.

" Sepertinya Taehyung sudah cukup lama tinggal di Jepang"

Yoojin membuka pembicaraan ketika dia dan Rose dalam perjalanan menuju kelas mereka. Setelah memutuskan untuk mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan di kantin dan akhirnya Rose mengajaknya untuk duduk di kelas saja. Yoojin kembali ke bangkunya dan Rose duduk belakangnya setelah meminta siswa laki-laki dari Fukuoka –Yasunaga Hideo- untuk bertukar tempat duduk dengannya.

" Kudengar dia memang tinggal di Jepang sejak SMP"

" Benarkah ? Pantas saja aksen koreanya hampir tidak terdengar lagi"

" Apanya yang tidak terdengar lagi ?"

Jimin tiba-tiba datang dan menarik kursi tempat duduknya lalu mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman di samping Yoojin. Rose mengangkat tangannya sekilas menyapa Jimin dan Jimin membalasnya dengan anggukan.

" Kau harus belajar dari Taehyung, Jimin-ah"

" Apanya ?" Jimin memutar botol ocha yang dibelinya dari kantin

" Aksen Jepangmu terdengar aneh sejujurnya" Rose menambahkan

" Mwo?" Jimin tidak jadi hendak meminum ocha yang sudah dibukanya "Ya! Seperti aksen kalian sudah benar saja"

" Tapi aksenmu memang parah Jimin-ah. Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku langsung menyadari bahwa kau bukan orang Jepang" ucap Yoojin

Jimin memutar bola matanya, malas meladeni ucapan Yoojin dan Rose. Yoojin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat respon Jimin. Well, tampaknya Jepang tidak seburuk yang dipikirkannya kan ? Tampaknya dia sudah menemukan beberapa teman yang terlihat baik dan tidak bermasalah

" Kau harus bertemu Namjoon oppa, Yoojin-ah" usul Rose

" Sejujurnya aku sudah bercerita pada Namjoon hyung tentang Yoojin"

" Namjoon oppa, dia salah satu senior disini. Bisa dibilang dia yang menjaga kita semua"

" Kita ?" Yoojin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

" Akh, maksud Rose, kita siswa-siswa Korea yang ada disini. Ayah Namjoon hyung salah satu donatur terbesar sekolah ini, sehingga tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengannya."

" Dia membelaku waktu banyak siswa disini yang membully suaraku ketika tampil di pentas seni sekolah " Rose mengulum senyumnya

" Dia juga membantuku memperbaiki aksen Korea milikku. Yaa seperti yang kalian bilang tadi, aksenku aneh kan? Dialek Busan memang susah dihilangkan" tambah Jimin

Yoojin hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan kedua temannya. Entahlah, sepertinya orang yang dibicarakan mereka –Namjoon sunbae- ini terdengar cukup baik.

0o.o0

Mino memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot dari batang hidungnya. Dia berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala enggan menatap ataupun menyapa orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Tas yang tersampir dibahunya tampak terbuka, tapi Mino tidak ada keinginan memperbaikinya.

" Apa yang dilakukan anak tingkat dua di lorong kelas senior, eh?" seorang senior laki-laki dengan baju urakan berkata cukup keras

Mino terbiasa mengabaikan ucapan orang-orang, tapi ini senior dan Mino paham benar bila mereka tidak suka diabaikan. Dia menelan ludah gugup sambil memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya.

" A-aku mencari Irene senpai..." cicitnya pelan

Senior dengan baju urakan itu mendekati Mino bersama dengan beberapa temannya

" EH? Apa katamu tadi? Aku tidak dengar ?"

Mereka menertawakan Mino sambil terus maju mendekatinya. Mino menundukkan wajahnya gemetaran. Yang dia inginkan hanya bertemu dengan Irene noona tapi tampaknya nasib baik tidak berpihak padanya.

" Kenapa kau tidak ke perpustakaan saja ? Kurasa kacamata antikmu itu lebih pantas berada dibalik kamus tebal dibandingkan berhadapan dengan Irene"

Senior itu mengambil kacamata yang dipakai oleh Mino dan melemparkannya ke temannya ketika Mino hendak merebutnya kembali. Minus 6 di mata kanan dan 7 dimata kiri ditambah silinder 2.5 dikedua matanya membuat penglihatan Mino benar-benar bergantung pada kacamata itu.

" Senpai, tolong kembalikan" Mino tampak meraba kesana kemari kesulitan melihat tanpa kacamatanya

" Ando…" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka "Hentikan"

Senior yang bernama Ando itu memutar bola matanya malas setelah melihat siapa yang bersuara

" Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang berhenti mengganggu urusanku ?"

" Dengan senang hati sebenarnya… Bagaimana kalau kau kuadukan ke Dewan Kedisiplinan tentang tidakan kurang menyenangkan terhadap adik tingkat ? Dan kau tau resiko apa yang akan kau terima, bukan?"

Ando tertawa kencang berusaha terlihat tidak terlihat takut dan menjaga harga dirinya karena mulai banyak siswa siswi lain yang tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi disana

" Aku tidak melukainya, kau lihat ? Dia tidak lebam sedikitpun "

" Aku tahu. Bila tuduhan itu tidak behasil mungkin tuduhan bahwa kau dan teman-temanmu merokok di atap sekolah lusa kemarin serta masuk ke lingkungan sekolah melewati jam malam pada akhir minggu lalu, akan memberikanmu hukuman yang setimpal" Dia menjeda ucapannya

"Dikeluarkan misalnya ? Jadi aku tidak perlu mengganggu urusanmu lagi"

Mino hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya berharap bahwa penglihatannya sedikit membaik dengan melakukan hal itu sehingga dia bisa melihat wajah senior yang membully nya itu memerah menahan amarah.

" Kau tidak punya buktinya "

" Kau meragukan kemampuan ku, Ando ?"

"Cih , kau menyebalkan." Ando memberikan isyarat pada teman-temannya untuk mengikutinya " Ini kacamatamu, dasar kutu buku"

Mino membungkukkan badannya pelan ketika kacamatanya sudah ada ditelapak tangannya lagi. Seusai Ando dan teman-temannya pergi, Mino memakai kacamatanya lagi dan melihat sosok senior yang membantunya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa kan Mino ?"

Mino mengeraskan rahangnya, nafasnya memburu berusaha dikontrol olehnya. Dia segera berbalik badan menghindari orang yang menolongnya itu. Niat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sudah hilang dari benaknya, dan tujuan utamanya untuk bertemu Irene tampaknya harus ditunda

" Hei, setidaknya aku pantas mendapat sebuah ucapan terima kasih kan ?"

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, dia akhirnya mengejar Mino sambil setengah berlari dan hampir menyeberang ke arah gedung anak tingkat dua

" Song Mino"

Bahu Mino disentuh dan Mino menghentikan langkahnya, Mino lalu berbalik "Aku lebih berterimakasih kalau hyung tidak ikut campur dalam urusanku"

" Mino-ya"

"P-permisi Namjoon hyung" Mino membungkukkan tubuhnya kaku berpamitan pada Namjoon yang menatap punggungnya menjauh

TBC

Author's note :

It's double publish ehehe

xoxo blackrystal


End file.
